


Nightmares

by Starlight623



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Leonard helps Sara deal with her night terrors





	

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I own nothing here. Just playing around with my favorite crook/assassin team. :-)

Leonard was shocked when Sara invited him to spend the night after they spent most of the evening  together in very passionate activities.  He was even more shocked that he said yes.  Normally, if a girl asked him to stay, he would have bolted right out of there after such a suggestion, but with Sara, it actually sounded nice.   And falling asleep with a naked Sara Lance in his arms was just as nice as it sounded.

But when he woke to her screaming, it stopped being nice.

Leonard was no stranger to nightmares.  Considering his childhood, it surprised him more when he woke up and didn’t have one.

But what Sara was having was nothing compared to his nightmares.  This sounded like an all out battle going on inside her head.  She was crying and thrashing.  He thought she was saying something, but he certainly couldn’t make it out.

“Sara!  Sara, wake up!” he says as gently but as forcefully as he can, while trying to hold her.

She lets out one more blood curdling scream and sits straight up.

She’s panting and looking around, trying to get her bearings.

“Leonard?” she whispers.

“I’m here, Canary.  What the hell was that?”  He tries to pull her close, but she seems apprehensive.

“I… it’s nothing.  Let’s just go back to sleep,” she mutters and tries to lie down again.

“Um, that was the furthest thing from nothing.  Are you ok?”

She’s quiet.  How would he take all of this?  It definitely wasn’t how she wanted to tell him about yet another level of her craziness.

Sara takes a deep breath and continues.  “Ever since they pulled me from the pit, I’ve had night terrors.  Different things.  Dying, seeing loved ones die, killing, wandering through the underworld, just pain.  Always pain of some kind.”

He can’t help but stare.  He’s amazed once more by the strength of this woman.

She blushes and turns away.  “I’ll understand if you want to go.  I didn’t want you finding out like this.”

“Finding what out?  That you have nightmares too?”

“These aren’t your run of the mill nightmares, Leonard.”

“No, I thought mine were bad, but yours are a whole different degree.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Sara, don’t apologize.  You’re human.  Haven’t we established that after Russia?” he asks with a tiny smile, hoping to calm her down even a little bit.

“Maybe I am.”

“Yes, because I wouldn’t do the things I did to you tonight if you weren’t human.”  He waggles his eyebrows at her and she gives a little giggle.

Sara smacks his shoulder.  “Ok, you made your point.  You’re an ass, but you made your point.”

“Good.  Now, shall we go back to sleep?”

“You sure you want to stick around?”

The uncertainty in her voice breaks his heart.   (Even if it would pain him to admit it)

“Yeah, assassin, I think you’re stuck with me.”

Those words had never sounded so beautiful to her.

“Good to know, crook.”

Good to know.


End file.
